fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elimination Highway! Episode 36
''With people on Wolfgang's team already losing brawls, Wolfgang will have to go one on three and everyone else would be outnumbered every time someone loses. So far Valentin 98, Wolfgirl12390, Ghgt99, Farbas, C22Helios, DarkNovaX, KellynKaz, and Demiser have been encased in ice ( With their bakugan partners ), while no one on Evil Wolf's side has lost. '' Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Rocky Flames! ( Roxanoid fires a blast mixed with rocks and fire ) Evil Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Rocky Calames! ( Carbon Roxanoid fires a blast mixed with rocks and fire ) ( Both blast collide and neither gets through ) Darkusfan202) Ability Activate! Darken End! ( Meteonoid attacks his opponent with a laser that can hold tons of weight ) ( Meteonoid uses the laser as protection from Carbon Meteonoid's attacks ) Evil Darkusfan202) COME ON! BREAK THE WALL DOWN! ( Carbon Meteonoid keeps punching the laserious wall, but there are no effects ) ( Darkusfan202 looks at Nintendocan and sees a blast going to hit him ) Darkusfan202) NO! ( Runs to Nintendo and pushes him away from the direction of the blast ) BOOM! ( Darkusfan202 gets encased into ice ) Nintendocan) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meteonoid) NO!!!!!! MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BONG! ' '( Meteonoid gets encased in ice ) Roxanoid) Mention-oid! Nintendocan) NOW! NOW I'M MAD! Roxanoid) Rocks-a-noid is too! Nintendocan) Whether we lose here or not, we're taking someone out! Roxanoid) I know! ''' '''Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Burn Core Destruction! ( Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) ( An explosion happens hitting Evil Nintendocan, Evil Darkusfan202, and Evil Farbas. Their Bakugan were hit too ) ( Evil Nintendocan, Evil Darkusfan202, Evil Farbas, and their Bakugan partners get encased in ice ) Nintendocan) Ye... ( Passes Out and gets encased in ice ) Roxanoid) MASTER!!!!!! ( Roxanoid glows red ) Evil Wolf) What the? Roxanoid) ARHHHH! ( Evil DarkNovaX gets hit by a blast from Roxanoid ) ( DarkNovaX and his Bakugan partner get encased in ice ) ( Roxanoid's red glow goes away and now he looks different ) Roxanoid) I'm not Rocks-A-Noid anymore! I'm BurnFire Roxanoid! Carbon Wolfie) BLAH BLAH BLAH! ' '( Carbon Wolfie attacks BurnFire Roxanoid from behind and BurnFire Roxanoid is encased in ice ) Evil Wolf) We're so going to win this... ( Meanwhile, up on a high cliff ) Wolf) They need my help, but I can't run out there... Skyeroid) Believe in them... Ziperator) I can be a bakugan again! Oh and please just stay and wait! Cyclone Wolfie) It's not worth it, wait until a chance opens! Wolf) WHAT ABOUT MY SON! Cyclone Wolfie) He'll be fine... Volf is well strange... Wolf) PLEASE TAKE MORE PEOPLE OUT, MY FRIENDS... http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Mission,_Protect_Airzel!_Episode_37 Ep. 36 grade? S A B C D F Also thanks to PM82 for the idea of doing it this way... Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Wolfgang Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:Ghgt99 Category:Farbas Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:Evil Brawlers Category:Roxanoid Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Meteonoid Category:Burnfire Roxanoid Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:Evil Wolf Category:Ziperator Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Skyeroid Category:Wolf